Buffy Meets The Dracula Family
by kellym01
Summary: buffy finds out about the chosen one...and finds out about the legend of the vampire army...what will happen when buffy meets vlad A/N I don't own either of these
1. Chapter 1

Giles: oh my god the inscription

Buffy: some big bad rising

Giles: hmmm…yes, the…the chosen one

Buffy: chosen one

Giles: a vampire will rise and will have power over all vampires and will lead an army of vampires to take over the world and will rule over all life and pure evil will rein.

buffy: and when is this chosen one going to rise

giles: errr...last year

buffy: then why hasn't he made his move yet

giles: perhaps he is still raising the vampire army

buffy: how come we didn't here anything

giles because it isn't going to rise here

buffy: what...then where?

giles: in england in the country side...i...i never thought it would ever rise though

buffy: what?

giles: slayers for thousands of years have been searching for him and some did find but he scared them off with barley showing his true powers and now he is rising and we can't stop it

buffy: what...why we've stopped appocalypses before

giles: yes...but not only are we miles away from it...but the vampire already has his powers and has risen to full power

buffy: but it's just another vampire right?

giles: dear god no...he is far more powerful than any vampire you have faced before

buffy: but we still have to try and stop him

giles agreed to what buffy proposed and then organised a flight for the scoobies to goto garside grange in the country side and had arranged for them to take classes at the school while they hunt down the chosen one and slay him before he leads his army of vampires. then the scoobies headed for the airport to get on their 4 hour flight.

meanwhile at garside grange

berton: vlad you must focus your energy...focus

vlads eyes went black as he stared at perpendictorenpavor...the fingers began to slacken as he focused on the book when it hit him a vision he saw, a blonde girl fighting with him and the rage within her was strong and there was something about her so much power and the vision had ended the bone fingers clasped shut.

berton: vlad what happened you nearly had it...somethings wrong you've merged with your darkside now...you opened it and now that you've over powered it you can't open it.

vlad: i had a vision and when it stopped it distracted me

dracula: a vision

vlad: yes...now out of my way

he the used his vamper speed to get up to the library where he pulled out a book that he senced had the answers he seeked he flict through pages until he found it... another chosen one a it said she will stand against the vampires the demons the forces of darkness she is the...slayer.

vlad: so a slayer is on her way this could be a problem

vlad then went to find erin who was in her room

vlad: erin

erin: vlad

vlad: i need to ask you something...does this seem familiar to you

he said worry evident in his voice as he handed the open book to her pointing to the pasage about a chosen slayer

erin:errr...yeah this is the legend that is told to all slayers in the giuld...it's a slayer who has super strength, speed and has many other qualaties also when a slayer is killed another rises and is trained to slay vampires and all sorts of other demons and well...the latest slayer the present slayer is well...demons and have vampires say she is invincible and if you think she's coming here you and your family to keep an extra low pro. they don't have the latest inventions which means it will be harder to spot her but avoid her okay she can sence vampires.

vlad: ok...but how did you know i think she's coming here

erin: why else would you ask me and why would you look up the legend of chosen slayer

vlad: oh but thanks for the adise

erin: no problem


	2. Chapter 2

The scoobies have landed and are now on there way to the county side and the high school to find this chosen one…however they did have a little trouble with buffy's weapons until they made up a lie about them been sacred artefacts that are said to have been used by the legendary demon slayer.

they were in a taxi for 3 hours and had nothing to look at except the never ending rain

meanwhile back at the high school

vlad: alright betron, dad, ingrid we have to keep an even lower profile than normal

ingrid: oh...and whys that

vlad: the chosen slayer has heard of me and is coming here and i've heard she doesn't come alone

berton: what do you mean she's on her way how could she have found us and what do you mean she isn't alone

ingrid: why are you so scared it's just a breather and her freinds...not exactly an army

dracula: that slayer is stronger than any army she staked me twice back in my prime when i had three wives and those freinds are stronger than you think.

vlad: he's right...although...the staking is news to me...anyways these freinds are one werewolf, two witches, an ex-vengence demon, a watcher, one breather with i assume his own talents, a mystical key in human who can destroy this entire dimmention at a certain time, two good vampires and another chosen slayer this is a small army capable of taking us all out...so keep a very low pro.

eevryone agreed even ingrid after hearing these freinds were had got a little bit of fear enveloping her

the next morning buffy and her freinds arrived after spending a night at a hotel and then they higherd a van for the duration of there stay in england...upon arriving xander, dawn and anya went to class and giles went to the library to keep an eye out for a vampire army (the library was a good area to socialise so he figured was an excellent feeding ground for vampires). Oz patrolled the school grounds ready to turn at the sight of trouble, willow and tarra went to the back of the van to try a locater spell to find out not only were the chosen one is but how big his vampire army is aswell. meanwhile buffy and faith split up and patrolled the school hiding there weapons on there person so not to be suspiciouse. where as spike and angel were in the van waiting for night fall while helping the two witches.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad then saw the blonde slayer patrolling the school corridors no one else was around at the time so he then tried to walk past her without her noticing when heard something in her pocket a phone she picked it up instantly so Vlad used his hearing to listen to the conversation as he was to about to pass her.

Buffy: hey willow found anything

Willow: yea and Buffy your not going to like this but according to the spell there's a vampire next to you and not just any vampire according to the spell he is the chosen one

Buffy then hung up and put the phone away in her pocket…hearing this made Vlad freeze he then span around when he heard a trigger being pulled to see a arrow being fired out of a crossbow which was in Buffy's grasp, he caught the arrow just before it struck his heart. after he grabbed the arrow he looked up into the slayers eyes and set the arrow a light and through it to the ground to burn out and shot up using his vampire speed he escaped the slayers grasp which confused Buffy as he is supposed to be this all powerful vampire and yet he ran away when confronted. when night fell Buffy headed outside to patrol the school grounds while faith patrolled inside the school.

as Buffy paroled the school grounds she was confronted with a group of vampires she instantly started fighting, however by the time she had taken out the 5 vampires in the group she turned around to see another 10 vampires and after they were dusted 20 more appeared then 40 then 80 and by this point she was warn out when she heard something hit the ground behind her with great force she slowly turned around to see Vlad standing there wearing a black cape, leather jacket, black jeans and a plain black shirt he then walked past the slayer to face the vampires on his own.

Buffy: so that's why you ran away...before you were just waiting for night fall so your army could weaken me so much that i can barley put up a fight...and then you come...and finish the job

Vlad: guess again

Vlad raised his hand and dusted about 50 vampires at once with barley even flinching as the other 30 approached him, however while he was dealing with these vampires he failed to notice another vampire come behind Buffy cover her mouth, bite her and then make her drink his blood turning her, Vlad then turned to see if Buffy was alright after all when he came she had been beaten and bleeding while still slaying these vampires, he then saw her drop to the floor. the anger within Vladamir Dracula he raised his hand and begin to clench it, the vampire then fell to his knees and slowly turned to stone at the hands of the chosen one's might.

Vlad then picked her up and ran at full speed to her van and knocked on the door

willow: who is it?

Vlad: Vlad the vampire

willow: go away or our slayer friend in here will slay you

Vlad: the dark haired one is still inside and...the blonde one got attacked and needs immediate help...she was bitten

willow opened both doors and yelled

willow: Buffy...what did you do

Vlad: it wasn't me it was an army of vampires

willow: yeah your army

willow said taking Buffy from him and passing her to Giles and started tending to her injuries

Vlad: that's not my army...even if i was raising an army which I'm not why would it be made up of 100s of half-breeds, mutts


	4. Chapter 4

Willow: Giles how is she

Giles: she's been blooded and she rise up as a vampire

Willow: one…minute what do you mean…half-breeds, mutts

Vlad: I mean they're mutts, vampires who mix there blood with humans to change them instead of just biting and only taking what you need, and then these mutts arose and couldn't make any more pure vampires, not even a half fang they couldn't even give birth like us and they lost the bit of soul they had left…we thought that we drove the mutts to extinction.

Willow: well one survived and he was going to be trapped so he blooded a human and the cycle continued all over again…and now Buffy's going to become one.

Vlad: out of my way I have an idea

Willow: what…what are you doing?

Vlad: saving her…you see since we turn people by just biting them and I'm a pure vampire and a chosen one, so I think if I bite her before the change is complete she will become like me instead of like them or at least allow her to keep part of her soul after she a rises, and I don't know how long that will be as when we change people it takes seconds, and these mutts have to wait nearly 24 hours.

willow: so Buffy could rise earlier with a soul

Vlad: a part of it anyway

Vlad then bent over and bit her, and altered the transformation that was taking place within Buffy's body.

willow: you keep saying pure vampire Vlad does that mean your a pure demon

Vlad: hmm...no i say pure because my blood wasn't mixed with that of a humans, i was born into a family of vampires, and also...she is the first person i have bit since I've got my fangs, but i still don't drink blood.

after hearing this everyone was shocked especially when he shot up into the sky with immense speed.

back in the school

Dracula: Vlad...what happened

Vlad: the blonde one was attacked and i saved her by biting her

Ingrid: Vlad how would that save her

Dracula: well done Vladey...you bit a slayer and turned her...your first victim

Vlad: an army of mutts came they were beating the slayer so i stepped in i thought if i helped her we wouldn't have to be so scared and they would leave but instead after i dusted all the mutts i turned round to see that a mutt had blooded her, i then turned it to stone took her back to her friends and bit her, and now we just have to see what happens.

Berton: so now she's a slayer, half-breed and a pure vampire

Erin: not just that but when she was turned she died

Vlad: yes so

Erin: Vlad according to legend when one slayer dies another rises and that means if she wakes up still on the path of slaying that is 3 slayers, chosen slayers, we were struggling with just 2 and now there is going to be 3...and to make matters worse that slayer has died 3 times which means that the slayer will be someone close to her when her heart finally stops beating and this time it will be a permanent death no turning back and coming back to life.

Berton: what do you mean she's died 3 times now

Erin: my brother was a member of the guild and before he left, he'd learned that this slayer had been drowned, flung herself into a opening in dimensions to save the world, and now she's been turned and since someone close to her at the time her heart stops will be a slayer that means there will be 3 chosen slayers here at once.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile

Dawn: so what's going to happen to her?

Giles: I don't know…all I know is she'll be some kind of vampire

Dawn: will she have a soul

Giles: hopefully…don't worry though willows got the spell ready for when she rises if she has no soul…isn't that right?...willow?

Willow: umm…yeah we're all ready

Oz: I just have one question…if a slayer dies isn't another supposed to rise

Giles: err…yes…why do you ask?

Oz: well with a slayer dieing 3 times will that affect who the slayer will be

Giles: err…maybe…it could…I just…don't know

Giles then broke down into tears and began to mourn like the others had at the sight of her lifeless body.

As the sun finally set for the day Vlad and Erin turned up to see the vampire, vampire slayer rise from her not so eternal slumber…Buffy's eyes shot open the moment the full moons light hit her pale face…her eyes blood red her complexion still tanned just a little paler, death still had not yet set in on her face…and when her mouth opened you could see her pearl ascent white fangs…she then begun to stand and in doing so scratched her self on the van in the process revealing her blood and everyone watched as the wound healed instantly, however they noticed something else as well the pain had caused her face to wrinkle up showing that of a demon, then everyone understood that she didn't need the face to feed as her fangs were present when she needed them and the face was from the unclean blood in her body. her eyes then started to dart round as if searching for something.

Vlad: your thirsty

Buffy then turned with lightening speed to face him and gave a slow, weak, silent nod, Vlad then through a bottle at her which she caught with ease she then looked at it and tore off the lid and jugged it down, everyone watched her as blood drooled from the bottle and slid down her chin, after finishing the bottle she wiped her mouth along with the lingering blood.

Giles: what was that?...what did you give her to drink?

his voice was now over flowing with anger and worry

Vlad: soy blood substitute...for vampires who don't drink for humans it's all i drink

dawn: Buffy...do you have...a...a...soul

Buffy then spun around to face her sister dawn

Buffy: i...i think so

Vlad: she does...otherwise she would have attacked by now...and i would have sensed it when she rose up

dawn never stopped looking at Buffy, she was shaking in fear, worry and from been so cold, she then ran over and hugged her sister who hugged her back causing dawn to start crying.

Buffy: shh, dawn ssh don't cry dawnie everything's all right now I'm back and your not alone in the world anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day

While buffy was sleeping in the a spare coffin at vlads house giles and the gang were talking about who this new slayer could be.

Xander: so what do we know about who this slayer could be

Giles: well she will be have been somewhere close to buffy when her heart stopped according to the books.

Dawn: so it could be any of us since we don't know when buffy's heart actually stopped.

giles: well...yes, so we'll...just have to wait until one of us start showing properties of a slayer...but...erm...until then we must look after buffy while she adjusts to her new life as a...a...vampire.

meanwhile vlad was still asleep in his coffin, however something was clawing at his mind, as of right now his dark side is fighting him from within his own mind...

good vlad: i will...never...stop fighting you

bad vlad: give it up i'm a thousand times stronger than you...so just give in

the fight went on for hours (in his mind, actually minutes physical time) as psychic blasts were fired back and fourth until good vlad was rendered unconscious within his own mind too weak to awaken, his eyes shot open his eyes an impossible dark shade of black, the coffin opened and he a rose and used his vampire speed to get to buffy's coffin. he then clicked his fingers and the coffin snapped open, buffy's eyes shot open, blood red and showed her pearescent fangs (without changing her face). vlad simply stared at her piercing right into her soul, he raised his hand and using his power he forced her to sit up, he then slit his wrist and forced buffy to drink by focusing his power, and as she unwillingly drank his blood she felt her soul slipping away little by little with each second that past with her still drinking his blood and within seconds her soul was gone and she had become evil just as vlad had, and you could tell just by looking at her she was evil just by looking at her, her eyes were darker with no emotion what so ever also the atmosphere around her had changed and you could practically feel how evil she was.


End file.
